Sweet Revenge (Klaroline)
by Bethelann16
Summary: Caroline found out that Tyler had been cheating on her since breaking the sire bond. What will she do to him? And how will Klaus react to this new development. Terrible and summaries sorry. Lots of reviews and likes :)


Sweet revenge

By: Bethel Flahardy

As Caroline walked to Mystic Grill she thought about what she had just witnessed mere hours ago. Her so called faithful boyfriend –ex-boyfriend now- had been cheating on her the entire time that he was in the Appalachians. Even went as far as saying that Hayley was just a friend and that she was just being paranoid. _Well she really showed them just how paranoid she was_. Caroline thought in amusement relaying the encounter this morning.

_-Flashback-_

_Caroline walked up to Tyler's mansion so she could escape all of the Elena and Salvatore drama. Little did she now she was about to walk in on a little drama of her own. She knocked on the big oak door but revised no response. Seeing as his car was in the drive way and the door was unlocked Caroline let herself in only to freeze in shock from the sounds that were coming from upstairs that she detected was her vampire hearing._

_Upstairs she heard the sound of two hearts franticly beating and muffled moaning, probably due to the fact that their mouths were glued together. Also the distinct smell of heave sweat that was so thick it made could make anyone sick. But that wasn't the worst part; soon she heard them separate and panting heavily she heard the bitch's annoying voice._

"_Ty." She even used the nickname that Caroline had given him. "Why are you still with that little blonde bitch?" Hayley said in disgust than pouted "I want you all to myself, you know how I don't like to share." She said the last part seductively running her hands down his chest._

"_Don't worry babe." Tyler said sweetly pulling Hayley closer to reassure her. "As soon as Klaus is gone for good I will dump her sorry ass." Hayley giggled in response than straddled him and placing another wet kiss on his lips._

_Before they could continue Caroline, having heard enough, vamped upstairs and bursting through Tyler's door. They separated seeing her vampire face snarling in anger at them, but before Tyler could even muster up a single word Caroline flashed over and threw Hayley across the room. She landed with a loud thud against wall. "I trusted you!" Caroline hissed napping his neck so she wouldn't hear any of his sorry excuses._

_Tyler lay on the bed lifeless and before Hayley could get up to defend him, Caroline backhanded her into the wall again this time knocking her out cold. With the pair out Caroline ran to her car with tears streaming down her cheeks. She sped through the streets for a while before stopping at the Mystic Grill once she had calmed down. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Inside the grill was packed with supernatural creature's vampires, an Original hybrid, a hunter and anchor with the exception of Matt and Elena. To say that the tension in the room was thick was an understatement with the Scooby gang (as Kol and Klaus call them) at the pool tables, the Original family; Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol, at the corner booth. The only one not joined in either group was Matt who was stationed at the bar where Caroline decided to sit instead of joining either party. She ignored the disapproving looks form the gang and longing gazes of the Originals, she had grown close to both groups over the past few months in different ways. Caroline considered the Scooby gang as her closest friends; with the exception of Damon and the Originals as her family except for Klaus he was in his own category all together.

After several painstaking minutes of silence and cold glares the front door opened with a hard slam. The other hybrid and werewolf; Tyler and Hayley _.Oh decided to grace them with their presents after their little nap._ Caroline thought as she ignored them and continued to drink her vodka as they marched up behind her.

"YOU BITCH!" Tyler yelled spinning her to face him eyes flashing yellow before going back to normal brown. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO GET MY NECK SNAPPED?" He screamed in her face, unfazed Caroline placed her empty glass on the bar trying to control her anger. She answered so calmly that it sounded fake in her own ears.

"I don't know Tyler. What could you have possibly have done?" She paused and pretended to think than snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, now I remember. You cheated on me with this were-slut than made me betray the one person that gives a damn about me. Unlike everyone else who only care about Saint Elena!" Caroline sneered.

"Well yeah, she is more important than you." Hayley spat and Tyler nodded firmly in agreement. That did it Caroline snapped, the whole room froze and some even cowered in fear when they heard a deep growl erupted from Caroline's throat. Her eyes went deep crimson, the veins underneath her eyes were more pronounced that ever. She hissed menacingly showing her large three inch fangs that even made Tyler take a step back.

Caroline punched Hayley sending her flying across the grill taking some tables and chairs with her. Klaus saw the rage in Tyler as he moved to attack his Caroline and he moved to defend her but she beat him to it. Caroline stopped Tyler from attacking her by thrusting her hand into his chest and round his undead beating heart.

Suddenly chaos erupted around her, to the right the gang was yelling at her telling to stop and to her left the Originals stood ready to defend her at any sign of danger. She nodded to her family telling them that she was fine and be ready but completely ignored her friends pleads.

Turning to Tyler she growled showing her fangs even more. "If I spare you pathetic life you are going to leave and never come back." Than leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Cause if you do I will finish what I started." Squeezing his heart harder to prove her point and smirking at his intake of labored breath.

"…..What…..are…you…going…to…do…to…hay..ley?" He was able to muster through the pain. Caroline smirked wider. "Hayley is the least of your worries." She said than pulling out her hand and tossing him to Elijah. "But don't worry I have special plans for her. Elijah, please hold him so he doesn't get in my way." Elijah immediately took hold of Tyler in a head lock.

Caroline beckoned Klaus to come over to her with her finger. Klaus intrigued in what his baby vampire had in mind of doing to the she-wolf, complied immediately coming only a foot away from her. Caroline held her hand out which Klaus placed his own hand in hers staring intently trying to figure out what she was thinking. She smiled sweetly showing her fangs in a less menacing way than before, turned his hand over and grabbed the empty glass off the bar beside them. Without hesitation she bite down on his pulse point, he only winced slightly but the rest of the Originals were in compete shock in what she had just done. And in even more shocked when Klaus didn't even react he just stood there while she let the blood drip in to the cup and bite down again when the wound closed too soon until the glass was filled almost to the brim. Truth be told if it had been any other vampire Klaus would have immediately torn off their heads but not his precious Caroline, he only wondered why she needed so much blood only a few drops were need for the transition.

Caroline smiled at Klaus one last time before flashing over to Hayley and forcing down only a small portion of his blood down her throat than snapping her neck, without dropping a bit on the floor. The whole room was in shock except for Klaus but he did have one question to ask.

"Caroline, love." Klaus said gaining her attention. "I understand you needing my blood for the transition but why did you take so much only to give her so little?" Caroline smiled shyly but instead of answering his question with words, she answered with action. It was an understatement to say that Klaus was shocked when Caroline in all her vampire glory tipped the glass back and drank every last drop of his blood than licking the remanence off her lips she winked at him.

They turned their attention away from each other when Tyler started growling angrily; Elijah was having a hard time holding him down especially when they heard the sound of bones breaking. Tyler was starting to transform into a wolf. "Snap his neck!" Caroline yelled franticly fearing for her big brother, Kol rushed over and did it himself seeing as his brother was having some trouble.

Once that chaos was taken care of Caroline turned her attention to Elena and started to make her way over to her. The others soon caught on that she was going to take her blood to complete the transition for Hayley. Damon mover to block her "I don't think so Barbie." He told her but Caroline was in no mood to deal with his petty defend Elena moments Caroline grabbed one of the chair legs and shoved it into Damon's stomach. One he was disabled Caroline threw him through the front door of the grill, even a vampire of his age would be out for the count for a while at that impact.

Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy all moved to defend Elena, who was too busy screaming her little head off to do anything, but were stopped by Kol, Rebekah and Klaus. Elijah stood guard by Tyler ready to snap his next again if he woke up. Kol held Bonnie back, Rebekah held Stefan while Klaus took on Jeremy. Caroline nodded in thanks to them and continued her pursuit of the wailing doppelganger.

"Caroline stop, this isn't you." Elena begged as she backed into the corner completely trapped by the baby vampire. "Oh but Elena it is. I'm done being second best to you, a defenseless puny human blood bag." With that Caroline grabbed her arm and bit down savagely than allowing the blood to pore into her cup. Elena whimpered in pain but Caroline just ignored her friend's cries of pain and turned back to Hayley who was beginning to awaken.

Caroline signaled the Originals to release their captives, as soon as she did Stefan ran over to Elena like a lost puppy and Klaus came over to her side while she forced Hayley's jaw open and tossed the blood in. Hayley screamed as her transformation was complete, her eyes turned auburn and a second pair of fangs appeared. Once it was done Hayley was on her hands and knees breathing heavily. Caroline knelt in front of her "Now Hayley it will be my personal goal to insure that you stay sired to Klaus for the rest of eternity. You will live forever serving my family and keeping Tyler from unsiring the other hybrids even if that means forever napping his neck." Hayley raised her head up to look Caroline in the eye with tears starting to pour down. "You're a monster." She whispered.

Caroline's face went back to normal as she got back on her feet and laughed at her. "Maybe." She said "But I have some who loves this monster. What about you?" Hayley made no reply. Klaus than ordered her to take Tyler back to the mansion and wait for further orders from there and keep him from escaping just yet. A few hours past by before the grill was just about empty; even the Originals were exhausted from all the chaos and arguments.

"That was quite a show there, love." Klaus said facing Caroline as the gang made their way to the Salvatore's with a few choice words to Caroline before making their departure. But Caroline held strong as she watched her friends leave knowing that it would probably we a few decades before any of them would speak to her again. And surprisingly she wasn't holding back a single tear as she said goodbye.

Turning to look at Klaus who was positively beaming at her with pride and adoration shining in his eyes, she knew she had made to right choice. Klaus would accept her no matter what, all the Originals would they were her true family. "Thank you." Caroline said smiling shyly. "You don't think I went a little crazy in there." Before Klaus could answer Kol jumped in. "Not at all, darling. That was bad ass." Rebekah nodded in agreement and started saying something about how they deserved a taste of their own medicine. But Caroline didn't hear her cause right than Klaus pulled her in and kissed her.

Their first kiss was right there in the middle of a messy grill and in front of their family but they didn't mind one bit. Cause finally they had both found their missing puzzle piece that had been missing for one a thousand years for the other eighteen, but those years without each other didn't matter anymore. Now they had each other finally and ready to face the world.

_-Fifty years_ _later-_

It was just another Saturday morning, Caroline and Klaus were just lying in their bed across from the _Fontana del Tritone_ in Piazza Barberini, Rome, Italy, as a personal vacation away from the family. Caroline's mind dwelled on that day that all this started as she laid her head on Klaus's chest enjoying the feeling of him running his fingers through her golden locks.

Klaus knew his girlfriend was thing about something cause was unusually silent and she had a tendency to run her hands down him while she thought not that he minded, no he was just curious to what was going on in her pretty little head. "What are you thinking about, my love?" Caroline smiled she loved how Klaus was always able to read her so well even after all these years.

"I'm just remembering that day that this all started." She said casually. "Ah." Klaus responded things were so much different from what they were that day. Stefan had come along a few years later having had enough of Elena's little games and ended up with Rebekah rekindling their 20's romance. After several years of chasing Kol and Bonnie were together and happily married, a few years after they got together Kol turned her into a vampire at her request which helped a lot in the anchor department. Matt and April were happily together until death, Caroline's mother had died a few years after them but they pulled out together and their relationship has never been stronger. Damon got out of the Elena web as well and fell dear Katerina who oddly enough loved him as much as he loved her as much as they did in the past, and now are in Bulgaria reclaiming her home land. After several years off the grid and alone their brother, Elijah, had finally found Elena hiding in Canada. They grew close over the next twenty odd years and now they are also married and living around the United States.

Klaus thought it quite strange that he and his beloved Caroline were not married yet, though she had not shown any interest in the idea of marriage that he could tell. Little did Klaus know that Caroline had been longing for the time when Klaus would ask her to be his wife they had been together for fifty years now with all their up's and downs. Didn't he think it was about time as well? Little did she know that Klaus had been carrying around a ring for a few weeks waiting for the perfect moment to ask. _Why not now?_ He thought.

"Caroline, my love. There is something I've wanted to ask you for quite some time now." Klaus said nervously fearing that she would say no. Caroline turned to him curious about what he was about to ask. "Caroline I love you with every fiber in my body and I promise to continue to love till the end of time or the end of our existence whichever comes first. I will never leave no matter how big our fights get or how stubborn we are. I will forever be a companion, friend, savior, lover and care giver as long as we are together. Would you please do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

Caroline almost cried when he gave such a beautiful speech and smiled brightly when he finally asked her. "Yes a million time yes." She said than pulled him in for a kiss and rolling on top of him poring all her happiness and love in to the kiss. Which Klaus gladly returned tenfold, they pulled back to stare into each other's eyes which they never grew tire of.

"I love you Niklaus Mikaelson Always and Forever."

"I love you Caroline Forbes soon to be Mikaelson Always and Forever."

And so they started their Forever.

_fin_


End file.
